


Duty

by Severiner



Category: Transformers AU - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Blackmail, Gen, Seduction, Talk of Rape, Talk of assassination, Talk of fighting, The Matrix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime had been told his duty by the council but he does not believe it, and the Matrix is telling him otherwise.<br/>However it is when he meets Megatron for the first time that the seeds are sown and action is taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

When Orion Pax woke for the first time as Optimus Prime the council told him his duty. They taught him how to fight, telling him that he would have to go up against Megatron.

The Matrix however disagreed; oh it wanted him to meet Megatron but not to fight. It told him that Primes were never meant to take life. They were to preserve and protect it.

Optimus was confused what should he do when he met Megatron then?

Time went by and too soon for his liking Optimus was face to face with the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron.

“So you are the new Prime. Ready for your demise?” Megatron smirked a malicious gleam in his ruby optics.

“Yes I am Optimus Prime. No I am not ready; there is so much I am meant to achieve.” He replied.

“What are you going to achieve you are a puppet to the council.” Megatron sneered taking a step closer.

“Peace, Primes were never meant to take life. The Matrix disagrees greatly with the council. I am confused as to what I am meant to do.” Optimus admitted the Matrix pulsed in encouragement.

“Yet here you are weapon in hand. You could forsake the council, they are corrupt. How much say do you have in political choices? Join me; together we could make a better Cybertron, bring about a new Golden age.” Megatron circled the younger mech as he spoke.

There was something in what Megatron said that felt right, yet the Matrix indicated something slightly different.

“No. The Matrix is alluding to something but will give me no straight answers. You are right the council does not let me in on any decisions. However the way you are going about this is wrong.” Optimus stood his ground but put his weapon away.

“Wrong? Oh and do tell me little Prime, how I am meant to go about this when the council gives no ground. We have to fight for every concession, for every little thing no matter how petty. What else can we do but fight?” Megatron growled right behind Optimus.

“If I join you nothing will change, I will be branded a traitor. However if you join me it will appear to the people the choice of Primus. If we have the people we have the power. Strike not the innocent but higher ups, the nobles and overseers.” Optimus spoke, the words were not his own but spoken through him.

Megatron appeared in front of him a frown in place, “So you admit that the council is wrong, you are prepared to make your own stand. I will give you a Decaorn to start rallying the people. However understand this, I will not tamely take orders, you will have to earn my trust and full respect.” Megatron leaned in with those last words, the flat of his blade resting against his chest. That said he pushed away causing Optimus to stumble back and he was gone.

“Optimus Prime, sir. Are you alright, I just saw Megatron leaving.” Ironhide his appointed bodyguard raced up cannons whirling charged and ready to fire.

“I am fine. Yes Megatron was here but somehow I managed to get him to leave without a fight.” Optimus said still shocked.  
“How did you manage that? You did not agree to join him?” Ironhide asked suspicion colouring his tone.

“No, but I think I managed to convince him to join me. Ironhide do you agree with the actions and words of the council?” Optimus shook his helm still having trouble believing it.

“I- no I do not, but neither do I believe that what Megatron is doing is right either, sir.” Ironhide admitted.

“You can cut the titles when we are alone. I need you to bring anyone else who feels the same to me, but be careful of alerting the council. We have a Decaorn until Megatron returns. I will also need to discreetly send out word to the general public.”  
Optimus ordered chest tingling from where Megatron had touched him.

“I will take you to a Medic I know just to make sure you are unharmed. He has a bit of a temper though.” Ironhide stated as other mech started turning up.

“Alright, lead the way then.” Optimus realised that this medic must be one who disagreed with the council.

Ratchet did indeed have a temper. “What are you doing here? I told you I want nothing to do with the council or their puppets.”

Ironhide looked like he was about to argue but Optimus cut him off with a chuckle.

“You just answered my question of why Ironhide brought me to you. I am not a puppet of the council, in fact I want to take them down but I will require help and support.” Optimus smiled.

Ratchet looked him over critically, “So you agree with Megatron then?” He said coldly.

“No, well not exactly. I agree with what he says but not how he is going about this. I want to form my own group who can take the council down from within. Would you give me your support?” Optimus squirmed a little.

“Sit on that berth; I am going to give you a full medical.” Ratchet turned to collect his tools.

Ironhide was just as stunned as Optimus but indicated that he should do as instructed.

Optimus caught on half way through the examination.

“Ratchet, I would like for you to be my personal medic.” Optimus spoke.

“I wondered how long it would take. I will gladly take that post and help you in any way I can against the council. I use to be a senator, but the way things were done I could never agree with. I can help you with the political side of things, finding loop holes and such.” Ratchet smirked as he worked.

Over the following orn Ironhide brought different guards and other workers around the halls to him. On the third orn a red white and grey mech approached him by himself. Optimus was instantly on edge.

“Optimus Prime, sir. I am Red Alert security inspector; I could not help but notice that you are meeting with a number of mech whom the council have not given permission to speak to you. I have also noticed that they all disagree with the council to some degree. If you are planning something against the council I can help hide your tracks. I have witnessed them backstabbing and lying too many times.” The mech wrung his hands and horns sparked slightly.

“That would be incredibly helpful, Red Alert. Where is a safe place we can talk? I will explain everything.” Optimus relaxed as the Matrix pulsed security, this mech would not betray them.

Red Alert relaxed and nodded indicating for Optimus to follow.

Their group was growing but Optimus still had not found a way to talk to the people. That was until a media group approached wanting an interview with only two orn left of the decaorn. He performed the interview without flaw, spouting the slag the council always said.

However after the interview he caught one of the mech, who the Matrix had indicated. He asked if he could record something and have it discreetly distributive amongst the public.

“So you do not actually believe the stuff you just said?” the red mech asked.

“Primus no, that was for the benefit of the council, if they knew I disagreed then we would soon be having a new Prime. Tell me what is your designation?” Optimus smiled.

“I am Blaster and yes I can distribute your message and even set it so there can be no traces back to you, so if the council find out they will believe it to be a hoax.” Blaster smiled back.

“I greatly appreciate this, can you record it now?” Optimus asked.

“Sure and I can start the distribution next orn.” Blaster grinned.

Blaster kept his word and soon word of a conspiracy reached Optimus, the people were talking. He had quite a large following now, he was surprised at the number of mech who disagreed with the council but believed in the Matrix.

The council called Optimus in for a private meeting on the last orn.

“What is the meaning of this?” They demanded displaying a copy of his message.

“I have not heard of this before, it must be a hoax, I would never say such things.” Optimus feigned surprise.

They grilled him for another few breem, but always got the same response. They were still suspicious but since they had gotten no confession and Blaster had managed to make it untraceable they had no evidence, and had to let him go.

Optimus was nervous this was the orn Megatron was returning. He decided to take a walk in the crystal gardens to calm his nerves before going out.

“There you are, I must say I am impressed Prime.” Optimus heard Megatron from somewhere behind him.

“I did not think you would come into the complex yet.” Optimus replied not turning around.

“Your little security officer made it so easy, you told all your followers about our first meeting. They just let me in.” Megatron purred.

“I will need to talk to them about that then. So you will join me?” Optimus asked playing with one of the crystals.

“I don’t think your followers trust you enough for that, but we will work in tandem. Also I will be open to suggestions for how to be more efficient and cause the least harm to innocent civilians.” Megatron whispered directly behind Optimus.

He stiffened and turned around; he was nasal plates to chest plates on the massive mech. He was also cornered. The Matrix told him to remain calm, Megatron would not hurt him. It seemed excited for some reason he could not determine.

“What are you doing? And I think you are right I cannot afford to lose support at this stage.” Optimus gasped.

“You are brave or foolish to turn your back on a potential enemy, and to allow yourself to be cornered.” Megatron rumbled cupping his chin forcing Optimus to look up.

“The Matrix has always told me before. For some reason that it will not tell me, it likes this situation, I think that is why it did not warn me.” Optimus huffed but remained calm.

“Really now, you should still be more aware of your surroundings. Not just relying on one thing to tell you what is possible dangerous.” Megatron smirked giving Optimus’s audio finial a nibble.

“Let go of me.” Optimus growled fighting not to purr.

“If I must, you really are quite delectable.” Megatron gave the finial a lick before stepping back.

“This is the second time we have met, first time you wanted to offline me, now you are hitting on me? I cannot believe you.”  
Optimus growled glaring up at Megatron.

“What does the Matrix think?” Megatron smirked.

“I am ignoring its opinion on the matter.” Optimus deadpanned.

“I suppose you are right we barely know each other. I should remedy that.” Megatron’s smirk widened.

Optimus shook his helm in disbelief ignoring the Matrix’s complaints about Megatron stopping his attentions.

“You are not here for a social visit. We have important matters to discuss.” Optimus reminded the larger mech.

“Fine have it your way. But I will not be the last to give you such attention when you have not explicitly asked for it.” Megatron grumbled but not wanting to ruin his chances for another time.

Optimus thought about Megatron’s advances and words. So far everyone respected and was too much in awe to try anything but he had to admit the older mech was right. They talked about what should be done next.

Megatron advised Optimus to remain quiet about his activities for now. He would tell his mech, but make sure they would not say a thing. Optimus agreed, he also agreed that Megatron should keep with his altered tactics; it seemed as if the Decepticon leader had taken his works so spark last time they met.

“We shall meet again in another decaorn, my little Prime.” Megatron purred bowing to Optimus.

“I will be expecting you; it will be good when all of this is finally over.” Optimus smiled realising that the larger mech would not stop his amorous attentions.

“Ah but that will just be the beginning. No little Prime it will not be over for a long time.” Megatron smirked, leapt into the air transforming and flew away.

Optimus called a meeting with Ironhide, Ratchet, Red Alert (he needed to talk to him about just letting Megatron in) and several others to discuss what he and Megatron had decided.

“Red Alert can you stay behind a moment?” Optimus asked the security inspector.

“What is it that you wish to talk with me about, Prime?” The smaller mech asked.

“You just let Megatron in?” Optimus raised an optic ridge.

“He is not like he is with you as he is with everyone else. With anyone else he is cold, uncompromising, he just takes what he wants. He is different with you, he listens to you.” Red Alert explained.

“I did get a taste of that side to him when he and I first met. Alright but next time I want you to comm. me to say he is coming.” Optimus sighed.

“I can do that.” Red nodded.

“Good, you are dismissed.” Optimus walked out to another meeting with the council.

Over the next Decaorn Optimus sent out another message to the people and continued gathering supporters. He was also pushed by the council to have battle upgrades; they wanted him to fight Megatron. He refused quoting the Matrix by saying that is not the Primes role.

It was nearing the end of the decaorn when the noble mech approached him.

“Optimus Prime I humbly ask for an audience with you.” The blue and white mech bowed in deference.

“You may speak... (The Matrix supplied his designation) Mirage.” Optimus replied formally.

Mirage looked surprised he had not told Optimus his designation, but quickly composed himself.

“It is a matter I am reluctant to bring to the council. It is about slaves and servants. Some of the tower nobles have taken an interest in certain mech that serve them, however the current laws state that nobles are not allowed to mate with those below their station.” Mirage stood still and proud as he spoke but Optimus could tell that he was nervous.

“I am sorry Mirage I have very little say in political matters. The council hold very strong onto tradition. I have however heard of a new group that opposes the council. Perhaps you and your friends could join them, there will be a price to pay I am sure but it could help you avoid Megatron’s wrath.” The Matrix was guiding his words and Optimus was just as shocked as Mirage was.

“I see, so you believe that this change is inevitable?” Mirage asked Optimus.

“Yes. I am doing what I can to prevent a full war. But in the end only the demise of the council will achieve that. With the council gone the noble culture will no longer be allowed. Many mech resent the nobles, I know this from before I became Prime.” Optimus sighed.

“If that is the case then I had best seek out this group. But how do you know they are safe from Megatron?” The noble slumped a little.

“The Matrix tells me many things. One such thing being that the time of the council has past. Is there anything else?” Optimus concluded.

“No, that is all. Thank you for your time and advice Optimus Prime.” Mirage bowed gracefully.

“Then this audience is at a close. Thank you for bringing this matter to me. You are dismissed.” Optimus said formally.

Mirage nodded and left.

“That was well handled My Prime.” Megatron’s now familiar voice purred.

“I was not expecting you until next Orn, Megatron.” Optimus sighed letting Red know he was not to be disturbed.

“I have things that require my presence occurring next orn, and I did not want to miss our meeting.” Megatron smirked stepping out of the shadows.

“You could have let my security know at least. So they could warn me, as the Matrix does not want to do that.” Optimus glared at his guest.

“Ah but where is the fun in that. Your security is not very good I must say. What have you done to piss the council off?” Megatron closed the distance between them.

“I will not accept the battle mods they want to put on me. As a result they are keeping my security low so I might get attacked and either offline or be forced to accept the mods for my own safety.” Optimus slumped in his chair.

“Does the Matrix not think the mods are necessary? If we were enemies I would say it would be needed, but then you would be a puppet, have the mods and better security too. I am not the only threat out there; your security is a concern for me.” Megatron took hold of Optimus’s chin brushing his thumb over the Primes lower lip and forcing him to look up.

“The Matrix is completely against the mods and if we were enemies than I would be offline already. I know the council themselves are a threat.” Optimus refrained from commenting about the touch, it was kind of nice and he could pull away.

“You are right. I could have my mech protect you from outside threat but not from the council. Very little could protect you from them. Be careful this is all leaning on you, I cannot do this alone. Not without war and more civilian casualties than strictly necessary. So other than this development with the nobles anything new?” Megatron caressed Optimus’s cheek before pulling away he did not want to push his luck; he was surprised that Optimus had let him get that far.

Optimus nodded and they started the meeting in earnest. He was surprised that Megatron had not pushed for more contact; The Matrix was disappointed seemingly yearning for more.

They decided to continue as they were and see what would happen with the nobles. Megatron mentioned that many put up less of a fight because of the messages Optimus was sending out. There was still a long way to go though.  
Megatron was about to leave when the Matrix alerted him Optimus.

“Hide.” He hissed to the Decepticon leader.

Megatron was startled but did as asked and not a click too soon as mere moments after he was hidden three of the councillors barged in.

“How can I help you? And have you not heard of using the chime?” Optimus asked pleasantly oozing false charm.

“Your little games have been going on long enough, Prime. One recording could be dismissed as a hoax. However two cannot, you will rescind what you have said and start listening to those who know what they are doing.” That growled at him.

Inside Optimus was tense; he hoped that Megatron could keep himself in check.

“There is a second one? That is news to me.” Optimus looked and sounded calm as if he was dismissing the issue the council had found. He showed nothing of his internal turmoil.

“You cannot lie to us, we know it is you. It would be such a shame if anything happened to your pet Medic, the one you went behind our backs to bring here. You need to start listening to us; it is for your own good. We only have everyone’s best interests at spark.” Their tone turned sickly soft and sweet.

“My medic can look after himself. And you only have your own interests in spark. What you say and what the Matrix tells me is at odds and I find I would rather listen to the Matrix as it did choose me.” Optimus sighed but continued asking, “Why is what it says and what you say at odds? What are you doing that upsets it so? That upsets so many people so? Rebellion does not occur without at least a perceived cause.”

“We are trying but Megatron is insane, he will not listen to reason. He is the cause of all this upheaval, not us. We do not know why the Matrix is saying such things, perhaps it has become corrupted. If you listen to us just maybe the truth in your spark could undo the darkness in it.” They were almost pleading like they were trying to reason with a stubborn youngling.

Optimus had to laugh at that, “The Matrix is part of Primus’s spark, for it to be corrupted then so must Primus be. We all know that is not possible. So then why are you at odds with out creator?” He smiled at their shocked expressions.

“Unicron is the only one with the power to corrupt Primus. This is very bad; we cannot have unrest when Unicron is active. You must stop fighting us Optimus for the sake of all of Cybertron.” They pleaded.

“Optimus Prime, there are several nobles wishing for an audience, the matter appears urgent.” Bluestreak’s voice suddenly appeared, he was talking through Optimus’s comm. He was a mech that had recently joined their group.

“Thank you Bluestreak. Send them in I am just finishing talking with some of the councillors.” Optimus said cheerfully sending the three mech a pointed glare.

Fortunately they took the hint and left, but not without sending him a despairing look.

Almost immediately four mech entered. All clearly nobles, one was obviously carrying. Optimus sighed internally pleading with Primus that Megatron could remain hidden a little longer.

“Optimus Prime. We thank you that you could see us on such short notice.” A golden and red mech spoke as all bowed.

“Please take a seat, it is no hassle. I am pleased that I can help my people.” Optimus smiled back.

They all sat on the various seating on offer in front of his desk.

“Now that you are more comfortable could you tell me your reason for coming here?” Optimus asked leaning back in his own seat.

“We know that you spoke with Mirage earlier. We were wondering if you could direst us to this group you told him of.” There was an almost despite look in their optics.

“I do not know exactly where to find them just that they are around in Iacon and possible other cities now. However if you send out some of your servants I am sure they could find them. Tell me what the rush is?” Optimus was concerned he lent forwards leaning his arms on the desk.

“Mystic, his sparkling is not of another noble but his servant lover. His sire is looking in to the matter and we are sure he would kill his lover and sparkling when he finds out.” A yellow and orange mech sighed.

“I see. As long as you are prepared to let go of many of your privileges I do not see why you would not be accepted but just in case I will give Mystic a pardon to allow his lover and sparkling to live. Please wait while I write it.” Optimus pulled out a blank datapad and soon a pardon was written stating in no uncertain terms that all life was sacred to Primus regardless of station in life and as a result the sparkling must be given a chance at life and would require the presence of its sire.

He handed over the pad after signing it. The four mech looked it over for any potential loopholes. They found none.

“Thank you for your generosity Optimus Prime. We hope this will not be needed and that we can find this group.” The four mech all said gratitude shining in their optics even though their stance revelled nothing.

“I am simply doing my Primus given duty. If that is all you may leave.” Optimus smiled.

They bowed their helms and thanked him once more before departing.

Once the door had closed Optimus sighed letting the tension seep out.

“I am impressed My Prime. I would never have had the patience to deal with that without putting them in their place.” Optimus felt Megatron behind him gently rubbing his neck and shoulder cables.

“I prefer to use words as my weapons.” Optimus purred allowing the relaxing treatment, more tension slowly slipped from his frame.

“That is probably just as well, or the council would have gotten the better of you. Is it possible that Unicron could corrupt Primus?” Megatron asked slowly pushing Optimus to lean against the desk.

“No it is not. And Unicron would not want to even if he could. Not many know or realise that we are the children of both Primus and Unicron.” Optimus explained as he laid his helm on his folded arms.

“Really that is interesting, if you are the chosen of Primus then where is Unicron’s influence?” Megatron purred massaging further down Optimus’s back.

“I do not know, the Matrix knows but is holding the answer just out of my reach.” Optimus sighed shifting and flexing his plates to give Megatron better access to the cables and wires under his armour.

“Hmm you will figure it out. You are very tense, you should try relaxing more. This tension cannot be good for you.” He had found a large mass of kinked, twisted and taunt cabling and wires and was working to ease it lose.

“The council hardly give me any chance to rest or relax. I think it is part of their attempt to break me into a pet Prime.” Optimus nearly moaned in relief as Megatron’s talented fingers loosened the bundle.

“Lay down on the couch, it will be more comfortable and make it easier for me to reach. You really need a full body work over. It would be better if we had a berth but I am sure you would not want me in your quarters.” Megatron moved back allowing Optimus room.

He whimpered lightly at the lack of gentle servos on his back and tried to stand. Megatron caught him as he wavered.

“You are going to fall into recharge, not that I blame you. We really need a berth for this.” Megatron frowned.

“I have a berth I sometimes use behind this room, it is not my quarters I only use it for naps.” Optimus made his way from Megatron’s arms to a spot on the wall.

Optimus opened the panel and placed his hand on the scanner so it could read his field’s signature. Megatron was impressed this was the highest security he had seen the Prime use so far. The room beyond was small only containing a large berth and a cupboard. Another door led to what he assumed was a private wash rack. He closed the door behind him hearing it click. Oh if only the Prime was more amiable towards him they could have lots of fun and it would have the benefit of relaxing him too.

Optimus sat on the berth watching Megatron; he bit his lower lip wondering if locking himself in here with him was the smartest idea. The Matrix scolded him saying he needed this and not to push Megatron away.

Megatron slowly approached him, “I won’t do anything you do not agree with, so just relax.” Megatron murmured.

Optimus smiled, “I know I just, I haven’t let anyone near me since I became Optimus Prime.” He explained looking away.

“Considering that at first the main company would have only been the councillors or mech they approve of I cannot blame you.” Megatron sighed sitting beside Optimus.

“Give me a chance, I feel drawn to you. I cannot explain it I just feel a need to be close, to protect and look after you.” Megatron smiled lopsidedly.

That comment stirred something in Optimus but like what the Matrix was keeping from him it was just out of reach. Optimus let himself relax lying back against the berth. Megatron took this as an invitation and moved him so he was laying on his front helm pillowed by his arms. Optimus did not resist, he needed this and the Matrix kept on insisting that he trust Megatron.

Megatron continued where he had left off and soon Optimus was flaring his armour and purring. He did not know how long they stayed there Megatron slowly moved over his body down his back, hips the back of his legs then up to his arms down to his hands. He then flipped him over; Optimus was completely limp by this stage optics offline the constant purring the only thing to tell Megatron that he was still awake.

Megatron continued with his legs then abdomen and finally his chest. At that point Optimus’s optics flickered on dark with pleasure and contentment. He was limp and did not feel like moving anytime soon. When Megatron was finished, he settled his armour loosely optics peaceful.

“You look so beautiful like this. I am sorry to say but I will have to leave soon. I did enjoy this though and I can see that you did too. Rest, I will return when I can, at most a decaorn.” Megatron smiled at the Prime, His Prime, beneath him.

“I look forwards to when you can visit again and thank you for this I did need it.” Optimus smiled content to just lay there.  
Megatron pressed a kiss to Optimus’s cheek and stood, “Until next time my Prime.” He whispered and left.

The last thing Optimus heard before drifting off into recharge was the Matrix letting him know how pleased it was that Optimus was opening up to Megatron.

It was very late when Optimus woke again; he was feeling better than he had in a long time. Moving back into his office he completed his paperwork from the previous orn. He considered the discussions he had had and a realisation finally dawned on him.

He focused on the Matrix asking about the Primes before the council was put in place. It responded with many snapshots, often the Prime was with another. They had a co-ruler Optimus realised; this must be Unicron’s influence. The Matrix agreed giving him the title the mech went by ‘Lord High Protector’.

Optimus considered than asked the Matrix ‘Is Megatron my Lord High Protector?’ The approval he felt was answer enough.  
Optimus was heading back to his quarters when he felt a warning from the Matrix. He quickly hid creeping closer to find out what had spooked the Matrix. Several mech stood outside his quarters all were armed.

“Perhaps we could damage his comm. System and have a turn each with him before ending it?” One mech suggested face hidden as he had his back to Optimus.

“He is a pretty thing and having no training he would not be able to fight. We have to be quiet though he apparently is easy to wake.”

“Let him wake the rooms are soundproof and I love to hear their screams.”

“Let us go in already before someone catches us out here Xarron would dismember us if we were caught.”

“Agreed.” They all shuddered.

Optimus backed away silently comming Ironhide apprising him of the situation.

He continued looking around suspicious of all the guards and listening carefully to the Matrix.

He was surprised then amused when he saw a Decepticon insignia on a mech hidden deep within the shadows. With confirmation from the Matrix he let himself be seen before carefully approaching the mech.

“What are you doing wandering around at night? No wonder Megatron wanted us to guard you.” The mech huffed.

“I was heading back to my quarters after having fallen into recharge in my office. However at the moment my quarters are not safe, the council has sent a group to assassinate me.” Optimus whispered while keeping an optic on both the mech and his surroundings.

“Oh, we need to find somewhere safe for you then. Have you alerted your personal guards?”

“Only Ironhide, he is the only one I trust the others were chosen by the council. Well he was too but, I know he can be trusted.” He replied.

“Fair enough, come the others have found a safe place, but be careful and quiet.” Optimus was instructed.

He nodded following his companion through the complex, silent shadows joining them along the way including Ironhide.

It was a fair-sized obviously unused room they led him too, but he refused to step inside the Matrix telling him there was a trap.

“Optimus?” Ironhide asked quietly.

“There is a trap; I think linked to the energy the Matrix gives off.” He explained.

Everyone was uneasy at that.

They tried several other rooms with the same result, eventually they made their way to Optimus’s office where they found the councillors.

The Decepticons hid themselves while Ironhide entered with Optimus.

“What are you doing in here at this time?” Optimus asked with a faux friendly smile.

“What are you still doing up, it is very late.” They replied.

“That was going to be My next question, but I will ask why you sent assassins after me instead. And don’t try to deny it. I was using the little room off this one for a rest and fell into recharge, was going back to my quarters and heard this.” Optimus played a recording of the mech outside his quarters.

“It is worse than we had feared then; the Decepticons must have sent someone posing as us to hire them.” Xarron sighed.

“You cannot fool me, the Matrix can see straight through your lies. I am meant to be the Prime, the leader of the Cybertronian race not just a figure head. The Matrix grants access to past knowledge and I have found something interesting. There have been over 30 Primes in the last 1000 or more vorn yet before the last Quintisson war one Prime reined for over 1000 vorn before handing the mantle over to another.” Optimus growled.

“Times have changed, the Decepti...”

“No this started before the war, almost as soon as the council was formed and most of you were on the original council, which was originally meant to be an elected group. There has never been one election. Most Primes were assassinated or sent on clearly suicide missions, most within 50 vorn of office, that number has been decreasing over time. But the one thing constant is the council, YOU who have been restricting the authority of the Primes. No wonder rebellion started. I am not saying I agree with how Megatron has been trying to achieve equality for all but he is right about one thing; change is required.” Optimus interrupted venting his frustration.

“What a pity, you have been showing such potential, but you actually believe what the ancient files say and the gossip? Optimus please listen to us....”

“Your words are poison and I said I got my information from the Matrix an incorruptible source as it is linked directly to Primus himself. You sent those assassins because you cannot control me.” Optimus shook his helm.

“Very well said Optimus Prime. One does not need the Matrix to see the truth; however it is impossible to argue with it. I have known of 12 Primes in my existence, my creators told me of another 6 in their function before my sparking and they were young when they had me. Never once had I nor they ever heard of a change in the council other then the occasional death.” Optimus recognised the deep baritone even before the mech made himself visible.

“Coming here was foolish Megatron, the guards will soon have you apprehended and that will put a stop to your little games.” Preceptor smirked.

“Is that so? Which guards my I ask, for coming in here I met a few and got past by asking one simple question. ‘If the stakes were equal who would you back? Optimus Prime or the councillors?’ All answered Optimus Prime, I then got past by saying the same. I intend to help level the odds for my Prime.” Megatron smirked back. He then turned to Optimus and knelt.

“As long as we both fight for the betterment of all our kind I will fight for you and so will my mech, if you accept my fealty or not I will still stand by your side.” He paused then removed his helmet and bowed his helm.

Optimus’s optics widened at the sight of the crest, the Matrix whispered in excitement, he stepped forwards, “I would be a fool to not accept. You have been changing your tactics of late; however they need to change further. Are you aware that all Lord High Protectors had red and gold crests?” He bowed his helm to place a kiss on the base of the centre most part of the elaborate crest. He felt Megatron shudder, it was sensitive and thus a sign of trust that he would reveal it and let him that close.

“I did not know, but were the Protectors not chosen by the people?” Megatron asked still kneeling, black hands holding royal blue.

“There was a time when Unicron chose the Protectors, one for each Prime, and marked him with the crest. Unicron is Primus’s bonded, they are not enemies. Perhaps this means you are the chosen of Unicron.” Optimus hummed finally accepting the feeling he got each time they were close to one another.

“Treason, conspiring with the enemy. And we thought there was hope for you Optimus.” The councillors snarled and sighed.  
Megatron put his helm back on and stood up. “Actually no as I have pledged myself to Optimus, not the other way around. However that does not mean I will take orders from you. My fealty is to Optimus not you.”

“Lord High Protector, Megatron. Wait until the people hear of this though most won’t remember the protectors. How are you going to do this now Optimus? It would be a right old mess if we get rid of them now.” Ironhide shook his helm amused.

“He does have a point, Optimus. Oh and your guards will not be coming my mech are keeping them tide up.” Megatron grinned.

“It will not be easy but if I publicly talk to the people and you show your loyalty to me where everyone can see we might have a chance, there are many who are disillusioned with the current system but don’t know who to turn to.” Optimus smiled. “Oh and we should keep them alive and let the people decide what to do with them.” He gestured to the councillors.

They wisely said nothing knowing they were defeated.

Once the Councillors had been escorted to separate rooms and had their comms deactivated, Optimus and Megatron had some time alone together.

“Why are you here?” Optimus asked looking out a window in his office.

“My mech alerted me that the councillors were up to something, but I only decided to come back when another contacted me saying that you had told him that there was an attempt on your life.” Megatron sighed somewhere behind Optimus.

“What of your project? “ Optimus turned around noticing Megatron’s slumped position on one of the couches.

The elder mech chuckled with no real humour, “Moot, it is pointless now. It was something to buy you more time as I knew the Councillors would try something like this soon.”

“What is the matter?” Optimus sat down next to Megatron, concern clear on his face.

Megatron met the steady sapphire gaze, “You could have died, I did not think they would try anything this soon. I could have lost you, our hope for a brighter future.”

“This is not like you to worry so over what might have happened. I am here, everything is fine. Or is something else bothering you?” Optimus reached out taking one of the large black hands between his own blue ones.

Megatron shook his helm, “Please, I do not want to talk about it right now. It is very late we should get some recharge.” He stood giving Optimus’s cheek a caress before leaving the room.

Optimus watched Megatron leave confused.

The following orn were busy, filled with meetings where everything was reviewed and either left or altered, however amongst all that Optimus noticed that Megatron was becoming more and more distant. He could not tell where his distress ended and the Matrix’s started over this he just knew something was going on with his Protector.

Optimus entered Megatron’s quarters after waiting several orn, enough was enough. He was saddened but not surprised to see everything set as if the occupant was leaving for an extended amount of time. 

“Megatron? If you are leaving, at least do one thing for me, if you cannot tell me why then please visit Charr. I need my Lord High Protector.” Optimus’s voice was filled with static from sadness and distress.

“I will visit there for you, but I do not see why. I cannot tell you why, but I must leave. I will be gone at first light, do not wait for me, this is hard enough is it is but I must go.” Megatron’s voice was heavy with poorly hidden grief; he remained hidden in the shadows of the dark room.

“Thank you.” Optimus wanted to add more but could not find the words. As he left energon tears were making tracks down his cheeks.

He made it to his quarters before breaking down and weeping not knowing if he would ever see the large mech again.

Optimus buried himself in his work slowly fixing all the wrongs the Council committed. He refused every offer of a mech to replace Megatron as Lord High Protector; he stated that he would only accept one sanctified by Unicron as it should be.

He knew that everyone was concerned about him but could not bring himself to care, he still held onto the hope that Megatron would return.

It was a little over a Vorn when the guards contacted him in an uproar about a break in, a mech had managed to slip past them all and was now loose somewhere in the complex.

Optimus Prime ended the meeting he was in, something stirring in his spark. Quickly he made his way to a set of rooms that had not been entered since their last occupant had left. They were empty but he waited and soon enough was rewarded.

“Didn’t you learn from the first time? Don’t allow yourself to be cornered or turn you back to a potential threat.” Optimus heard a familiar voice purr from directly behind him.

“But are you a threat to me?” Optimus purred back turning to face the large silver mech.

“I could be.” Megatron rumbled stepping closer forcing Optimus back against the window seat.

Optimus clung to Megatron so he would not be forced to sit, “Maybe to my spark but not to my life, never my life.” He sighed nuzzling against the board chest.

Megatron shifted so Optimus was forced to sit before he knelt, “I have been told that one of my major flaws is how possessive I am. Once I have you I will not let go.”

“Then how could you stand to leave? Why did you leave?” Optimus questioned softly one hand stroking the silver helmet.

“It nearly tore me apart, I did not want to but at the time I felt as if I had failed, I should have been there to protect you. I felt that I no longer deserved to be your Protector if I had ever deserved it.” The larger mech sighed.

“You didn’t go to Charr straight away did you?” Optimus asked hand shifting trying to find how to remove the helmet.

“No I did not. I was only on Charr a total of five orn, and then I came directly back here.” Megatron admitted reaching up to guide Optimus hand to the right place.

Optimus’s other hand came up on the other side and found the corresponding catch, “I did not think you would go directly there, but I waited knowing that when you did you would soon be back here. It was just a matter of when.” Optimus smiled and lifted the helmet revealing the beautiful crest underneath.

“I am sorry I kept you waiting so long, but I am here now and I am yours if you want me.” Megatron bowed his helm, crest splayed out.

Instead of kissing the middle of the crest Optimus lifted Megatron’s helm, “I waited for you, I knew you would return to me.” He murmured lips almost touching before moving the final bit to kiss him.

In the door way hardly noticed by either Ironhide stumbled to a halt, “Intruder found and identified, Megatron is back.” He sent through his comm. before leaving to give the couple some privacy.

Megatron returned the kiss, he was in no hurry, they would bond when they were ready. In the meantime their duty awaited them.


End file.
